In the last several decades, the use of electronic devices has become common. In particular, advances in electronic technology have reduced the cost of increasingly complex and useful electronic devices. Cost reduction and consumer demand have proliferated the use of electronic devices such that they are practically ubiquitous in modern society. As the use of electronic devices has expanded, so has the demand for new and improved features of electronic devices. More specifically, electronic devices that perform new functions and/or that perform functions faster, more efficiently or more reliably are often sought after.
Some electronic devices present images on a display panel. For example, a smartphone may present a user interface, photographs, videos, etc. Presenting images may consume power. As can be observed from this discussion, systems and methods that improve power efficiency of presenting images may be beneficial.